


Nightmares

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, as most of my fics are, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets rid of nightmares like some good ol' cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP are on a vacation, sharing a room but in separate beds. Person A hears Person B sleeplessly rolling around and crawls into Person B’s bed, curling up against them to calm them down.

After driving in the Impala all day, finally getting to their room was a delight.

"We should rest up," Samandriel said, putting their bags down.

"Like you need any," Adam scoffed. He kissed the angel of the cheek. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Night," Samandriel said. Reaching into his bag, he grabbed a book Opiel had packed him that she thought might be helpful for the case, sat on one of the beds, and started reading.

He listened to Adam climb into the other bed in the room, and listened while he fell asleep.  
\--  
At about one, Samandriel, who was still reading in the silence of the room, heard the sheets rustle. He looked over to find Adam tossing and turning. The angel put the book down and joined the hunter in bed, curling up beside him. It was a bit strange when Adam buried his head in his chest.

'Nightmares. He must be having nightmares,' Samandriel thought as he heard Adam whimper. He put his hand on Adam's back, awkwardly trying to calm down his boyfriend. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around the human, waiting to hear when his breathing evened out.

The sound of his easy breaths against him soothed Samandriel to sleep against Adam.  
\--  
In the morning, Adam was, to say the least, a bit surprised to find Samandriel still cuddled up against him. In retrospect, he thought it would the other way around. Samandriel was waking up.

"You know, cuddling is something I quite enjoy," Samandriel smiled, unwrapping his arms from Adam's torso.

"Me too." Adam replied, grinning.


End file.
